Patch 2.3.2
Items in italics are additions or changes from the official patch notes. General * /timetest is a command that can be run to provide information on game performance. /timetest 0 turns the command off. When the command is issued, the next time a player uses a flight master to travel, certain statistics will be measured and displayed at the end of that flight. All weather effects and spawns are shut down during the test. * Effects triggered from being critically hit: Many abilities and talents were changed in 2.3.0 to allow them to trigger from critical strikes that occurred while the player benefitting from them was sitting. * Quest givers with blue question marks no longer show up on the minimap. * NPC's whom you have completed a quest for will display a question mark on mouseover rather than an exclamation point. * The bank controls for the guildmaster level of a guild is now grayed out. A guildmaster always has full access to a guild bank and this cannot be changed. * A "Withdraw-Repair Only" button has been added to the guild bank controls. If this is set for a guild rank, then that rank cannot actually withdraw funds from the guild bank, but they can still use that daily amount of money for repairs. * You will now automatically stand up when attacked, even if the attack doesn’t land. Druids * Lifebloom: When this ability is refreshed it will take on the strength of the incoming Lifebloom effect, rather than maintain the existing strength. * Ravage (All Ranks) - Damage changed from 350% to 385% * Threat generation of all abilities will be substencial reduce due to an error in the main formula allowing druids generate more threat then espected Hunters * Arcane Shot: Ranks 1-5 will once again deal bonus damage based on attack power. * Aspect of the Viper - Mana regeneration changed from 50% of the total intellect to 55%. * Freezing Trap is no longer limited to one target at a time. * Pet leveling speed has been increased. Mages * Cold Snap (Frost) cooldown reduced. It is now in the Ice Block position in the talent tree. This ability will no longer reset the cooldown on Fire Ward. * Conjure Mana Gem (Rank 5 - Emerald) now restores 2340 to 2460 mana and has three charges. * Ice Block (Frost) is now available on the trainer to all mages at level 30. * Icy Veins (NEW Frost Talent) decreases casting time of all spells by 20% and increases the chance your chilling effects will freeze the target by 10%. Lasts 20 sec. 3 min cooldown. It is now in the Cold Snap position in the talent tree. Paladins * Crusader Strike (Retribution) now causes 110% of weapon damage and no longer gains any bonus from spell damage and refreshes all Judgements on target. * Righteous Fury: This spell will no longer cost twice the listed mana to cast and threat reduced to 50%. * Improved Righteous Fury fixed to 10%/15%/20% threat generation. * Sanctified Judgements (Retribution) now returns 80% of the Seal's mana cost, increased from 50%. * Flash Heal Reduced mana cost for this abilitie. * All shields will now correctlly clear all aggro on the player. * New abilitie will be added to Holy tree, will cost 40 points on it and increases stamina by 3%/6%/10%, ranks 1,2 and 3, first rank trainable at 55, second at 65 third at 70. * Threat generated from Consecrate reduced to 50% due an error on the Paladin threat generation. Rogues * Cheat Death: When multiple attacks land simultaneously, all those resolved after the attack which triggered Cheat Death will now have their damage reduced by 90% as intended. However, the combat log will still report them doing full damage. * Hemorrhage: Rank 4 of this ability no longer has its charges consumed by non-physical attacks and spells. * Hemorrhage weapon damage reduced from 125% to 110%, but the damage debuff has been increased. * Shadowstep now awards 1 combo point. * Ambush (All Ranks) - Damage changed from 250% to 275% Shaman * Earth Shield (Restoration) mana cost reduced, now it has a 30 second cooldown. * Lightning Shield mana cost reduced. * Water Shield now restores mana periodically regardless of how many charges remain. Duration increased to 10 minutes. ''Water Shield'' New Version - The caster is surrounded by 3 globes of water, granting 50 mana per 5 sec. When a spell, melee or ranged attack hits the caster, 200 mana is restored to the caster. This expends one water globe. Only one globe will activate every few seconds. Lasts 10 min. Only one Elemental Shield can be active on the Shaman at any one time. Old Version - The caster is surrounded by 3 globes of water. When a spell, melee or ranged attack hits the caster, 200 mana is restored to the caster. This expends one water globe. Only one globe will activate every few seconds. When the spell expires, each remaining globe will activate and grant 200 mana to the caster. Lasts 1 min. Only one Elemental Shield can be active on the Shaman at any one time. * Improved Water Shield - Now gives 2 Mana / 5 sec along with the 27 mana bonus each time it triggers. * Lightning Shield (Rank 1) - Mana changed from 45 to 25 * Lightning Shield (Rank 2) - Mana changed from 80 to 60 * Lightning Shield (Rank 3) - Mana changed from 125 to 100 * Lightning Shield (Rank 4) - Mana changed from 180 to 150 * Lightning Shield (Rank 5) - Mana changed from 240 to 200 * Lightning Shield (Rank 6) - Mana changed from 305 to 250 * Lightning Shield (Rank 7) - Mana changed from 370 to 275 * Lightning Shield (Rank 8 ) - Mana changed from 430 to 325 * Lightning Shield (Rank 9) - Mana changed from 490 to 400 * Earth Shield (Rank 1) - Mana Changed from 600 to 300 * Earth Shield (Rank 2) - Mana Changed from 745 to 375 * Earth Shield (Rank 3) - Mana Changed from 900 to 450 Warlock * The health cost taken from the Warlock after using Health Funnel will now remain consistent between uses. Warrior * Rage has been reset to it's mechanics pre patch 2.0. * Defiance (Protection) weapon expertise will now work in all stances. This was a bug that has been fixed. * Endless Rage now generates 75% more rage instead of it's current 25%. * Warriors no longer lose rage when using a macro to enter a stance they’re already in. * Shield Slam Increase damage done on all ranks for 25% and slightlly increasing threat built on this abilitie * Orc Axe racial extended to sword and mace weapons Professions Alchemy * Transmute: Mithril to Truesilver cooldown has been lowered from 47 Hours to 23 Hours. Cooking * Goldthorn Tea was erroneously unlearned by most players who had learned the recipe. The recipe has been re-enabled and can be learned again from Henry Stern in Razorfen Downs at no cost. Enchanting * Enchant Shield - Resilience now requires a Runed Fel Iron Rod instead of a Runed Adamantite Rod. Leatherworking * Increased the range of leatherworking drums to 40 yards. Drums of Panic remains unchanged at 8 yards. Items * Amani Charm of the Witch Doctor: Tooltip typo corrected. * Hearthstone: The cast time on this item is no longer affected by spell haste. * Hex Shrunken Head: This item now has a 20 second shared cooldown with other similar trinkets. * Icy Chill Enchant: The triggered effect from this enchantment will now cause a melee slow and movement snare as intended. * Idol of the Unseen Moon: This item now has a 30 second cooldown on being triggered. * Idol of Terror: The triggered agility buff from this item no longer overwrites other agility buffs. * The Netherscale Ammo Pouch is no longer a Unique item. * The Knothide Quiver is no longer unique. Dungeons and Raids Heroic Coilfang Resevoir - Steamvaults * Mekgineer Steamrigger's Main Chambers Access Panel is no longer interactable until Mekgineer Steamrigger has been killed. Tempest Keep - The Eye * The number of Blood Elves guarding Prince Kael'Thas' room has been reduced. Zul’Aman * The Amani'shi Warrior's Charge ability now has a minimum range. * The melee haste provided by Halazzi's Frenzy has been reduced to 100%. * Dragonhawks in Zul'Aman can now be skinned. This doesn't include dragonhawks that do not have loot. Quests * Blade's Edge Mountains: Players accepting the bombing run quests in Blade's Edge Plateau will no longer cause other players in the region to stand up. User Interface * There is now an option to turn off the screen edge damage flash when you have a fullscreen UI up. * You can sell stacks by dropping them on the merchant window again. * Ready check (/readycheck) will now display a visual display of each party/raid member's status next to their name. This will display in the Party UI, the Raid UI and the Raid pullout UI. A player will get a check mark if they are ready, a question mark if they have not replied and a red X if they are not ready or are afk. * You can now see raid members on the minimap as dark blue dots in addition to party members which still display as light blue dots. * You can now shift click names while the petition window is open to paste them into the petition. * Fixed various problems with /castsequence getting stuck. * /cast will toggle spells again unless the name is prefixed with an exclamation mark, e.g. /castsequence Steady Shot, !Auto Shot Bug Fixes * Characters may now possess up to five Paper Flying Machines in a single stack. * Fixed “Spell/Ability is not ready yet” message when clicking quickly at the beginning of a cast. * Fixed a server disconnect when moving the mouse over recipes in the guild bank. * Gnomish Universal Remote will now work properly with the Fel Cannon. * Disconnecting a USB HeadSet will no longer cause problems with the Voice Chat dropdown menus. * Clockwork Rocket Bots will no longer attack each other in Shattrath City. * Channel changes will now appear properly in the chat log after zoning in or out of instances. * Unplugging headphones/speakers then plugging them back in while in WoW no longer disables all sound in WoW * If the original owner of a custom channel gives leadership away their options menu will no longer show that they have moderation privileges. * The first custom created guild ranking will now properly show up in the Guild Control pane drop down menu. * Control-clicking on inventory items that teach recipes will now properly display you wearing the item made by the recipe in the dressing room UI. * Fixed an issue that was not allowing all charges of a Field Repair Bot to be used. * Creatures with random player targeting crowd control abilities such as fear, charm, or sleep will now properly choose a random eligible target rather than just choosing the nearest eligible target. * The various Hallow’s End broom mounts now have their proper real-time (rather than game-time) duration of 14 days. * Tricky Treats now have their proper real-time (rather than game-time) duration of 24 hours. 2.3.2